(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The objective of the DNA Sequencing Shared Resource is to provide Purdue Cancer Center researchers the following services: 1) automated determination of DNA sequences by fluorescence-based dideoxy sequencing methods using an Applied Biosystems 3700 or LiCor sequencer, and 2) web-based delivery of sequence and other reports, including trace files in PDF and JPEG formats, and blast searches containing hyper-links to GenBank. Samples are submitted, tracked and analyzed via custom web-based software developed by this Shared Resource. Sample DNA concentrations are validated using a DNAQUANT fluorimeter. Dye terminator reactions using custom primers supplied by the investigator or common vector primers stocked by this lab can be performed, purified and run in a single day. The time between sample submission and sequence delivery is commonly two working days. Sequence quality is monitored and sequence reads not producing 400 high quality bases are repeated, using a different chemistry, if necessary. Users of this shared resource are automatically notified via email of the availability of their sequence and associated reports. This email includes a hyper-link to a password-protected user web page. Graphic displays of the sequence data (chromatograms) are converted to PDF and JPEG formats using VTRACE and are viewable using Adobe Acrobat or a browser. BLASTN and BLASTX searches are performed such that HTML links to GenBank are inserted for each hit. Raw text sequence, quality-clipped sequence and quality values for each base are included in the web report.